


Sigmund Freud Would Have a Thing or Two to Say

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Multi, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: Sam’s favorite thing is pleasuring his partners with his mouth.





	

Sam’s favorite thing is pleasuring his partners with his mouth.

Sam’s favorite position? 69.

Sam’s favorite body part? It _was_ pussy, how intoxicatingly soft and silky it felt writhing underneath his tongue, how heady and irresistible and _good_ it tasted, how he could never resist diving back in for more (and it’s not like his partner would ever complain about that).

But then he discovered cock. And maybe it was the shift in dynamic or maybe it was how he could really _gag_ on it or maybe cock really did just taste _that damn good_ but Sam? He’s lost to it the moment he tries it – the moment he lets something thick and hot and _hard_ push into his mouth, the moment his breath hitches and he sinks down, lets it deeper, feels it _really_ stretching out those soft, pink lips of his, the moment it fills his mouth completely and the man above him rakes fingers through Sam’s hair and starts pumping in and out and his eyes flutter shut and he _moans_ around it, sliding a hand down to squeeze at his own cock–

 _That_ , it turns out, is his favorite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
